


Начало пути

by Korue



Series: Путь в тысячу ри [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Казама так сильно хочет убить Хиджикату, что даже готов спасти ему жизнь.





	Начало пути

Казама зря потерял день, догоняя отступающую армию бакуфу. Послушных псов Хиджикаты он заметил: на фоне бредущих вразнобой потрёпанных солдат они выгодно выделялись сплоченностью и бодрым видом – но самого его с ними не было. Как не было и в обозе с ранеными – Казама брезгливо вглядывался в искажённые болью и страхом лица и даже почувствовал облегчение, не найдя того, кого искал. Все эти люди, стонали они от боли, умоляли о помощи или тихо лежали без сознания, не вызывали ничего, кроме отвращения. Представить Хиджикату в этой людской массе, одним из них, было невозможно.  
Значит, он либо остался в Уэно, что было попросту опасно, либо всё же двигался за армией, но своим ходом.  
Расспросив местных, Казама нашёл дорогу параллельную тракту, по которому отступали проигравшие. Она пролегала в стороне от военных действий, среди мирных, тихих деревень: идеальный вариант для человека, за чью голову новое правительство назначило награду. Казама колебался недолго. Далеко уехать Хиджиката, с его ранением, не мог, значит, стоило обследовать местность на день пути и в случае неудачи вернуться в Уэно.  
Но возвращаться не пришлось.  
Хиджиката действительно не уехал далеко: Казама заглядывал во все придорожные гостиницы и стоящие на отшибе дома, но смог нагнать его уже к вечеру.  
Дорога пролегала прямо через деревню, людей из-за позднего времени было мало, но первый же встреченный крестьянин охотно рассказал, что вчера в местной гостинице остановился самурай, «такой же, как вы, господин». Казама скривил губы от этого сравнения, хотя крестьянин, скорее всего, имел в виду их с Хиджикатой западную одежду.  
В деревне была только одна гостиница. Он не стал заходить через главный вход, чтобы не привлекать внимания псов-Шинсенгуми – защищая хозяина, те подняли бы слишком много шума. Казама обошёл гостиницу, ведя лошадь в поводу, и остановился, обнаружив, что он здесь не один.  
Впереди столпилось несколько мужчин: шестеро, все довольно потрёпанного вида, но вооружены мечами – ронины. Они что-то возбуждённо обсуждали, не замечая ничего вокруг. Казама зажал лошади ноздри, чтобы не фыркала, и остановился понаблюдать.  
– Уверен? – спрашивал коренастый мужчина, по виду – главарь этой шайки.  
– Сомнений нет, – отвечал тощий верткий человечек, угодливо заглядывая главарю в лицо. – Я видел его раньше в Киото. И я точно расслышал, как парнишка назвал его по имени: «Хиджиката-сан».  
Казама невольно дёрнул повод, лошадь нервно переступила на месте, но ронины не услышали. При имени Хиджикаты они пришли в возбуждение и заговорили все разом.  
– Тихо! Вас только глухой не услышит. – Главарь почесал небритый подбородок. – Смотри, Джиро, если не врёшь, получишь сверх своей доли.  
– Ну что, – широкоплечий здоровяк положил руку на видавший виды меч, – начнём?  
Главарь отмахнулся.  
– Осади, Коджи. Ещё светло, в гостинице много людей, а нам шумиха не нужна. К тому же, у нас при себе даже мешка нет, а голову куда, по-твоему? Сначала разживёмся всем необходимым, а ночью вернёмся.  
– Не вернётесь, – процедил Казама.  
Он бросил повод и шагнул вперёд, на ходу доставая меч вместе с ножнами. Первого попавшегося на пути он ударил под колено, и тот с коротким воплем рухнул на землю, даже не поняв, что случилось. Остальные успели выхватить оружие, но и только – Казама разобрался с ними за два выдоха. Короткие, но сильные тычки ломали кости легко, как ветки. Ноги, руки, рёбра – главарю он сломал обе руки и, когда тот упал, вырубил ударом в висок. Перерезать этот сброд ничего не стоило, но мараться было противно. К тому же, трупы привлекли бы внимание местных жителей, а Казама собирался встретиться с Хиджикатой один на один.  
– Убирайтесь, если хотите жить, – бросил он через плечо. – И не возвращайтесь.  
Вышколенный конь ждал там, где его оставили. Казама отвёл его в сторону от улицы, за деревья, и привязал там, а сам вернулся в гостиницу. 

Не задерживаясь на первом этаже, он сразу поднялся на второй. Здесь было пусто и безлюдно. Казама прошёл до угла, пока что не заглядывая в комнаты, повернул, и тут ему повезло – перед одной из дверей на полу стоял поднос с остатками ужина. Ступая мягко и бесшумно, Казама подошёл к двери, постоял, оттягивая момент, и наконец плавно отодвинул её в сторону.  
Да, это была комната Хиджикаты, и – опять везение – тот был в ней один. Казама оглянулся, убедился, что в коридоре никого нет, и вошёл, тихо задвинув дверь.  
Хиджиката не проснулся. Он лежал на футоне посреди небольшой комнаты, укрытый одеялом до подбородка, и крепко спал. Казама быстро осмотрелся: собранный футон в углу, видимо, для адъютанта, сложенная одежда, на отдельном столике мотки бинтов, лекарства в баночках и пиалах. Из распахнутого окна тянуло свежим, по-осеннему прохладным воздухом, но Казама всё равно почувствовал тяжёлый густой запах – смесь снадобий, крови и пота – какой бывает только в комнатах тяжелобольных.  
По правую сторону от футона лежал меч, так, чтобы дотянуться рукой. Казама хмыкнул и сел слева.  
Хиджиката был абсолютно неподвижен, такой бледный, без кровинки в лице, слишком бледный. Хмурясь от неясной тревоги, Казама склонился над ним и лишь тогда смог уловить беззвучное дыхание. Его собственный облегчённый выдох получился гораздо громче. Хиджиката был жив, просто крепко спал, настолько крепко, что не почуял опасности – болезнь подточила его силы и инстинкты. Казама смотрел, хмурясь всё сильнее. Выглядел Хиджиката отвратительно: щёки ввалились, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. И спал он неспокойно, белки двигались под плотно закрытыми веками, брови сошлись на переносице. Казама легонько дотронулся до его щеки – Хиджиката оказался горячим, как печка. Лихорадка, значит.  
Это меняло дело.  
Казама выпрямился, чувствуя непривычную растерянность – он не так себе всё представлял. С их поединка в замке Уцуномия прошло уже несколько дней, и он думал, что застанет Хиджикату если не в добром здравии, то достаточно бодрым – ничего подобного он не ожидал. Хиджиката был в плохом состоянии, ему требовалось лечение и длительное. Казама скрипнул зубами в приступе бессильной злости – врагу в очередной раз удалось победить, Хиджиката ничего не сделал, но всё равно сумел разрушить его планы.  
И что теперь? Возвращаться несолоно хлебавши? Ждать, пока Хиджиката выздоровеет? Сколько это занимает у людей, месяц, два? Казама оглядел его внимательнее, пытаясь понять, насколько всё плохо. Хиджиката казался тенью самого себя, не бледным, а серым от изнеможения, губы тоже посерели и потрескались, запеклись от лихорадки. Тряпка на лбу давно высохла, Казама брезгливо взял её двумя пальцами и бросил в сторону. Хиджиката нахмурился сильнее, перекатил голову по подушке, отвернувшись, и стало видно, что шея у него блестит от испарины, короткие волосы над ней слиплись прядями. Казама сидел, смотрел, не зная, что делать дальше. Вдруг подумалось – а если Хиджиката умрёт? До сих пор ему такое даже в голову не приходило, Казама собирался убить Хиджикату лично, своей рукой, и не думал, что это может сделать кто-то ещё. Вражеские солдаты, охотники за головами – кто угодно был недостаточно хорош, чтобы убить Хиджикату, им бы никогда это не удалось. Но сейчас тот лежал беспомощный, слабый, как новорожденный котёнок, не способный защититься, и уверенность Казамы поколебалась. Он вдруг осознал, что однажды может опоздать, что нового шанса поквитаться не будет, потому что Хиджиката может умереть просто от кровопотери, как обычный человек. Это обескураживало.  
Казама взялся за одеяло, поколебался, прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего, и отдёрнул одним движением. На Хиджикате была только нижняя юката, в запахе виднелись плотные ленты бинтов, обвивавшие его живот и грудь. Слабо понимая, что делает, Казама положил ладонь поверх и почувствовал болезненный липкий жар. Там, под повязкой, пульсировали болью глубокие раны, оставленные священным мечом, оставленные его, Казамы, рукой. Он знал, что эти раны не единственные, ещё были на предплечье и на ноге – да, на бедре выше колена. Он хорошо помнил все раны, которые нанёс Хиджикате, знал их наизусть. Казама провёл рукой по шероховатым бинтам на груди, вниз, до такой же горячей, но гладкой кожи. Потянулся отодвинуть края юкаты над второй повязкой и остановился, когда поверх запястья легли сильные пальцы.  
– Какого чёрта? – спросил Хиджиката.

Они замерли, уставившись друг на друга, глаза в глаза. Голос Хиджикаты звучал слабо, но хватка была крепкой, а взгляд – острым, осмысленным.  
– Казама?  
Он смотрел с недоумением, с недоверием даже, словно увидел призрак.  
– Это правда ты?  
Казама ухмыльнулся.  
– Проклятье, – сказал Хиджиката расcтроенно, – я надеялся, что это предсмертный бред.  
Он убрал руку и снова откинул голову на подушку, как будто полностью успокоившись – не совсем та реакция, которую ожидал Казама.  
– Не боишься?  
– Бояться мне нечего, – отрезал Хиджиката. Потом облизнул сухие губы. – Дай воды, там, на столе.  
Казама хорошо понимал, что он имеет в виду – Хиджиката сейчас мог бояться бойцов Сачо или ронинов, вроде того сброда у гостиницы, но не его – потому что Казама, в отличие от них, не стал бы нападать на раненого. В чём-то это льстило, в чём-то раздражало – с Хиджикатой так было всегда.  
Казама взял кувшин, налил воды в глиняный стакан и вернулся к футону. Хиджиката тем временем пытался сесть, опираясь на локти – удручающее зрелище. Казама немного понаблюдал за этим копошением, раздражаясь всё сильнее, и наконец не выдержал: наклонился, обхватил его за плечи и рывком усадил ровно.  
– Пей.  
Вместо благодарности его ожгли яростным взглядом.  
– Не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе.  
– О, правда? – Казама не скрывал издёвки. – А мне кажется иначе.  
Он встряхнул Хиджикату и ткнул стакан ему в губы:  
– Пей.  
Хиджиката ничего не сказал, только посмотрел – если бы можно было убивать одной силой воли, его бы уже нашинковали на мелкие кусочки – но всё же наклонил голову и сделал глоток.  
Казама запоздало понял, что скорее всего причинил ему сильную боль, но не почувствовал раскаяния. Он не умел обращаться с ранеными и не должен был, это вина Хиджикаты, что оказался так слаб. Слаб… Был ли он слаб на самом деле?  
Казама всегда презирал слабость, один вид раненых солдат бакуфу вызвал у него брезгливость и желание оказаться подальше. Хиджиката тоже был ранен, тоже нуждался в помощи, не мог сам о себе позаботиться, и всё же между ним и теми людьми пролегала пропасть. Они были слабы от рождения, а Хиджиката – нет. Казама мог держать его жизнь в руках, мог смеяться над ним, но при этом точно знал – это временно. Хиджикате требовалось время, чтобы залечить раны, но он оставался самим собой, единственным человеком, который заслужил право зваться врагом Казамы Чикаге.  
Стакан опустел. Хиджиката опёрся о футон и медленно улёгся, он старался не морщиться, но видно было, что это даётся ему нелегко. Казама отставил стакан в сторону и сидел, спокойно наблюдая и больше не пытаясь помочь.  
Когда Хиджиката лёг, то выглядел ещё хуже, чем раньше, хотя казалось, что хуже некуда, но смотрел всё так же остро и цепко.  
– Я знаю, зачем ты явился, – он скривил бесцветные губы, – но, боюсь, ты зря потратил время.  
Всё верно: планы Казамы разбились о человеческую слабость, но… значило ли это, что нужно отступить?  
– Не думаю, в конце концов, потратив немного времени, я спас тебе жизнь.  
Он не собирался отступать – просто не мог.  
Хиджиката смотрел вопросительно, и Казама коротко пересказал ему всё, что случилось.  
– Проклятье! Сайго?..  
– Назначил награду за головы некоторых офицеров бакуфу, и твою в том числе.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Я надеялся, в этой глуши меня никто не узнает.  
Он как будто ещё сильнее устал: голос звучал тише, на лбу выступила испарина.  
– Ты слишком хорошо показал себя в Киото. На этом острове всегда найдётся человек, который тебя узнает.  
Хиджиката скривил губы, но возражать не стал. Казама молчал, напряжённо размышляя. Сначала, увидев, в каком Хиджиката состоянии, он был разочарован, но теперь у него появилась новая идея.  
– Сколько у тебя здесь людей?  
Тишина вместо ответа.  
– Неужели только адъютант? Где же все твои верные псы?  
– Смысл был в том, чтобы не привлекать внимания, – саркастично пояснил Хиджиката.  
– И это не сработало, – не менее саркастично парировал Казама. – Значит, только мальчишка. Его убьют первым, разумеется.  
Пальцы Хиджикаты дрогнули. Как всегда, он больше заботился о подчинённых, чем о себе – Казама хорошо знал его слабые места. Если так подумать, Казама знал его лучше, чем кого-либо ещё, Хиджиката, единственный, заинтересовал его настолько, чтобы постараться узнать. Это было унизительно – эта слабость, зависимость… этот позор. Позор, который навсегда остался бы с ним, погибни Хиджиката не от его руки. Казама дал себе слово, что не допустит ничего подобного.  
Хиджиката думал о своём, не подозревая о его терзаниях.  
– Ты прав, я отошлю Ичимуру, а сам...  
– Сам ты можешь только бесславно сдохнуть.  
Он убрал руку и окинул Казаму насмешливым взглядом.  
– Спасибо за заботу, я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Очень хотелось ответить по достоинству, но Казама напомнил себе, что нельзя попусту терять время.  
– Я знаю, что надо сделать.  
– Нет.  
– Ты отправишься со мной…  
– Не отправлюсь.  
– Во владения моего клана. Там тебя поставят на ноги, и, когда будешь здоров, мы сразимся. На этот раз никто и ничто нам не помешает.  
– Как заманчиво, – протянул Хиджиката. – Но вынужден отказать.  
Он не испугался, не напрягся даже, смотрел снисходительно, будто не принимая всерьёз.  
– Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, – пояснил Казама. – Просто ставлю в известность.  
Вот теперь он напрягся, даже руку на меч положил.  
– Собрался драться? Ты способен хотя бы поднять оружие?  
– Сомневаюсь, – спокойно ответил Хиджиката, – но это тот поединок, которого ты заслуживаешь.  
Кровь прилила к лицу, но Казама не позволил вывести себя из равновесия. Хиджиката защищался, как мог, а мог он немного, не стоило обращать на это внимание.  
– Не советую, поднимать шум, – сказал он холодно. – Прибежит твой мальчишка, и мне придётся его убить.  
– Драки с ранеными и детьми? Низко же ты пал.  
Казаме самому это ни капли не нравилось, он бы предпочёл обойтись без применения силы.  
– Я вижу, от кровопотери ты стал хуже соображать. Подумай сам: сегодня я их разогнал, но уже завтра эти или те, кому они сообщат о тебе, придут за твоей головой. Ты можешь уехать сейчас, но тебя догонят, ты можешь спрятаться, но всегда найдётся кто-то, кто увидит, узнает и захочет получить свою долю. Так или иначе, тебя ждёт бесславная смерть.  
Сама мысль приводила в ярость: шавки, в ужасе приседающие при виде волка во главе стаи, с радостью набросились на него, одинокого и раненого. Казама никогда не думал, что кто-то другой сможет убить Хиджикату, потому что считал его слишком сильным для кого-то другого, но сейчас всё изменилось.  
– Какая разница, – сказал Хиджиката, – ты тоже хочешь убить меня. Даже путешествие до земель твоего клана может меня убить, в моём состоянии.  
– Это не проблема.  
Казама поддёрнул рукав, обнажил меч и полоснул себя по запястью.  
– Выпей моей крови, она придаст сил.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, на его руку, и не пошевелился.  
– Ну?  
Рана затянулась. Казама недовольно цыкнул и снова разрезал запястье. Другой рукой обхватил Хиджикату за плечи и приподнял. Несколько капель крови упали на одеяло. Хиджиката не мог не знать о свойствах крови _они_ , Окита и Чизуру должны были рассказать ему – он просто упрямился. Вариантов у него было всего два: сдаться и ехать с Казамой добровольно или быть увезённым силой. Для его гордости второе было предпочтительнее, и Казама не знал, как его можно переубедить.  
Рана снова затянулась.  
– У меня есть условия, – негромко сказал Хиджиката. – Выполнишь?  
Сдался! Внутренне Казама возликовал, но внешне не подал вида.  
– Смотря, чего ты хочешь.  
Он сохранял холодный тон, но на самом деле сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы не применять силу, не унижать этим их обоих. И, судя по уверенному голосу, Хиджиката хорошо это понимал.  
– Первое: обещай, что не причинишь вреда ни Ичимуре, ни кому угодно из моих людей.  
Казама скривился, но кивнул.  
– Обещаю.  
– И второе. – Хиджиката обернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. – Обещай, что если я одержу верх в поединке, то смогу свободно уйти, и никто, ни ты, ни твой клан, не станет мешать.  
Брови Казамы против его воли поползли вверх.  
– Ты рассчитываешь победить?  
– Конечно, – не задумываясь, ответил Хиджиката, – иначе не было бы смысла соглашаться.  
Такое самомнение бесило, восхищало и – немного примиряло с действительностью. Да, Казама чересчур увлёкся человеком, но этот человек того стоил.  
– Договорились, – сказал он и снова разрезал себе руку. – Теперь пей.  
На этот раз Хиджиката не стал отказываться – сам взял его за запястье, сам прижался губами к ране. Казама поморщился: ощущения были не самые приятные, но тот факт, что Хиджиката сдался, подчинился, сделал так, как он хотел, всё искупал.  
Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее, почти прижался щекой к его ладони. Захотелось провести кончиками пальцев по скуле, погладить успокаивающе и покровительственно… Казама сам не знал, откуда взялось это желание.  
Пока он пытался понять, что творит, Хиджиката закончил пить и отодвинулся, облизывая губы. Кровь придала ему сил, он уже мог сидеть без поддержки, к лицу вернулись краски, и, когда он заговорил, голос звучал уверенно:  
– Нужно позвать Ичимуру и всё объяснить.  
Казама повернул голову, прислушиваясь.  
– Он уже здесь.  
Шаги в коридоре приблизились, остановились перед дверью, потом раздался тихий стук.  
– Хиджиката-сан, я вхожу.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возник мальчишка-адъютант с каким-то свёртком в руках. При виде Казамы он ахнул и потянулся к мечу, выронив свёрток.  
– Это же…  
– Это мой знакомый по Киото, – опередил Хиджиката.  
– Это Казама Чикаге!  
– Знакомый по Киото, как я и сказал.  
Казама издевательски ухмыльнулся. Наверное, не стоило это делать, потому что пацан, который недоверчиво смотрел на них, то на одного, то на другого, вздрогнул и снова вцепился в меч.  
– Он враг!  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Ичимура, войди и закрой дверь. Надо поговорить.

Уже сгущались сумерки, в коридорах стало темно. Казама постоял, прислушиваясь, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного: на кухне бренчала посуда, в обеденной комнате разговаривало несколько человек, насколько он мог различить, их разговоры крутились вокруг обыденной деревенской жизни. Про Хиджикату и неудавшееся нападение никто не знал.  
Казама вышел на задний двор, дошёл до ограды, но здесь, конечно, уже не было и следа неудачливых убийц. Он постоял на улице, посмотрел по сторонам и не обнаружил ничего подозрительного.  
Лошадь меланхолично обрывала листья с нижних веток яблони, Казама похлопал её по шее и вывел из укрытия. В этот час крестьяне уже либо готовились ко сну, либо веселились в закусочной, никто не слонялся по улицам в сумерках и никто не видел, как он завёл лошадь на задний двор. Убедившись, что вокруг ни души, Казама поднялся на второй этаж – пора уже было привести их план в исполнение.  
Следует отдать должное – даже подчинившись обстоятельствам, Хиджиката постарался обставить всё с максимальной выгодой для себя. Адъютанту полагалось оставаться в гостинице всю ночь, утром же он должен был расплатиться за постой и уехать.  
– Скажи хозяину, что я жду на улице с лошадью, – втолковывал ему Хиджиката. – Все должны думать, что мы уехали вдвоём.  
– А вы…  
– А я буду в безопасном месте, останусь там, пока раны не затянутся.  
Адъютанту следовало ехать в Сэндай, где собирались остатки разбитой армии, Хиджиката обещал, что нагонит его там. Так самоуверенно. Казама посмеивался про себя, но не вмешивался, предоставив ему самостоятельно утихомиривать своего молокососа. Что было нелегко – пацан оказался не из доверчивых и не спешил принимать на веру слова командира, Казама убедился в этом, когда поднялся на второй этаж.  
Те двое говорили тихо – для людского слуха – но он услышал их голоса, едва повернув за угол.  
– А что если демон врёт? – настойчиво шептал мальчишка. – Что если не было никаких убийц, а он всё выдумал, чтобы на вас повлиять?  
– Он не врёт, – спокойно отвечал Хиджиката.  
– Почему вы так уверены?!  
– Я его знаю.  
– Путь чист, – сообщил Казама, зайдя в комнату. – Если мы собираемся наконец двигаться, это надо делать сейчас.  
Мальчишка смерил его ненавидящим взглядом. Он как раз собирал сумку: верхняя одежда Хиджикаты, его личные вещи, какие-то бумаги. Огромная куча бинтов оказалась скатана в небольшой моток, который тоже отправился в сумку. Потом пришёл черёд лекарств.  
– Это мазь, – объяснял мальчишка, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Казамы. – Ею надо обрабатывать раны не реже трёх раз в день.  
Судя по дрожащей в голосе ненависти, он прекрасно знал, кто нанёс эти раны его командиру.  
– А порошок надо разводить водой и пить утром и вечером. В каждом пакетике дневная норма. Приём лекарств нельзя пропускать ни в коем случае.  
– Да-да, – рассеянно пробормотал Казама.  
Он всё равно не собирался следовать предписаниям, кровь _они_ помогла бы лучше любого лекарства.  
– Ты готов?  
Хиджиката кивнул. Поверх юкаты на него надели дорожный плащ с капюшоном, и по контрасту с чёрной тканью он казался неестественно бледным. Казама закинул на плечо сумку, потом подхватил его поперёк спины и под колени и поднял. Мальчишка подошёл, чтобы отдать меч, Хиджиката выпростал руку из-под плаща и потрепал его по волосам.  
– Делай, как я сказал, и вскоре увидимся в Сэндае.  
Мальчишка храбро кивнул. Казама не сомневался, что тот едва сдерживает слёзы.  
– Да, заместитель командующего.  
Упрямый щенок вышел из комнаты и смотрел им вслед, пока они не завернули за угол. Только тогда Хиджиката позволил себе расслабиться – Казама почувствовал, как он обмяк.  
– Что?  
Хиджиката не ответил – прижавшись лбом к его плечу он тихо, часто дышал. Это Казаме не понравилось: действие крови заканчивалось слишком быстро.  
Невольно ускорив шаг, он сбежал по лестнице и вынес Хиджикату на задний двор. Усадил в седло, забрался на коня сам. Хиджиката тут же откинулся спиной на его грудь – самостоятельно сидеть он не мог. Казама поправил капюшон так, чтобы скрыть его лицо, закинул полу плаща поверх меча, который тот судорожно сжимал обеими руками, и тронул поводья.  
Нужно было покинуть деревню как можно скорее и найти какое-то укрытие в стороне от дороги. Казама планировал ехать всю ночь, но теперь уже сомневался, что Хиджиката продержится. Неожиданно пришло в голову, что всё можно было сделать проще – остаться с ним в гостинице и защищать от убийц столько, сколько потребуется. Защищать. Даже звучало смешно. Казама хмыкнул и выбросил эту нелепицу из головы.

– Где мы?  
Хиджиката только пришёл в себя, даже кровь с губ слизнуть не успел, но уже требовал отчёта.  
– В гостинице.  
– Мы же договаривались.  
Казама сел и начал застегивать манжет. Он терпеть не мог перед кем-либо отчитываться, но Хиджиката не отстал бы.  
– Планы пришлось поменять на ходу.  
Они договаривались, что не будут останавливаться в гостиницах и заезжать в деревни, и собирались ехать без остановки всю ночь и следующий день. Но через несколько часов Хиджиката потерял сознание. Он не реагировал на оклики, шлепки по щекам и даже оплеухи, и Казама решил сделать привал. Благо, подвернулась придорожная гостиница.  
– Не волнуйся, – протянул он с сарказмом, – никто здесь тебя не узнает. Я сказал хозяйке, что ты моя жена. Это даже не ложь – ты сейчас так слаб и бесполезен, прямо как женщина.  
Он хотел позлить Хиджикату, но тот проигнорировал издёвку, словно и не заметил.  
– Кто-нибудь нас видел?  
– Только хозяйка.  
Казама внёс Хиджикату в гостиницу на руках, надвинув капюшон ему на лицо так низко, как только смог. Хозяйке, добродушной немолодой женщине, он сказал, что вместе с женой бежит от войны в надежде обогнать наступающую армию.  
– Какой здесь этаж? – Хиджиката не сдавался.  
– Первый.  
– Куда выходит комната?  
Он спрашивал так требовательно и резко, словно имел дело с кем-то из своих верных шавок. Казама не привык, чтобы с ним так разговаривали, но спорить – значило зря терять время. Да и выяснить пути отступления действительно было неплохо.  
Комната выходила на внутренний двор. Казама оглядел пустое, залитое лунным светом пространство: нигде не горели огни, не слышались голоса – стояла глубокая ночь.  
– Теперь доволен?  
Хиджиката, кажется, был из тех людей, кто никогда не бывает доволен.  
– Где конюшня?  
Этого Казама не знал.  
– Не бойся, дорогая, – сказал он, задвигая сёдзи, – что бы ни случилось, я тебя защищу.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, но вовсе не из-за оскорбления.  
– А люди в этой гостинице? Их ты защитишь?  
Вечно-то он думал о всяких незначительных вещах. Незнакомые люди, с которыми не перемолвился и словом – кого они волновали? Уж точно не Казаму. Их жизни ничего не стоили по сравнению с тем жутким, холодным чувством, которое он испытал, когда не смог докричаться до Хиджикаты. Тот обвисал на руках, почти не дышал, и что-то липкое, чёрное вползало в сердце, сдавливало рёбра так, что не вдохнуть. Казама никогда ничего подобного не испытывал.  
– Это не важно, – сказал он сухо. – Твои преследователи сюда не доберутся.  
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут в двери постучали.  
Это оказалась хозяйка с их поздним ужином, и Казама приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы пронести заставленные едой столики. Хозяйка болтала без умолку, ничего не замечая:  
– Вы хорошо устроились, господин?  
– Да, благодарю.  
– А как ваша жена?  
– Отдыхает.  
– Послать в деревню за лекарем? – она попыталась заглянуть в комнату через плечо Казамы, но тот предусмотрительно развернулся так, чтобы полностью загородить ей обзор.  
– Нет, благодарю.  
– Вы только скажите – я мужа растолкаю, он сходит. Нельзя с таким тянуть.  
– Всё в порядке, она просто устала, – процедил Казама.  
На этот раз хозяйка поняла намёк.  
– Ох, ну тогда пусть хорошенько поест. Стол небогатый, зато всё добротное, я сама готовила, надеюсь, жёнушке вашей поможет силы-то восстановить. Ей ведь за двоих надо питаться.  
Казама кое-как отделался от этой милой женщины, захлопнул сёдзи, подпёр их мечом и выдохнул с облегчением. Он не привык так много общаться с людьми без возможности их убить.  
Неладное он заметил, пока переносил столики к футону Хиджикаты. Еда была самой простой: рис, жареная рыба, немного овощей, чай – но одна порция оказалась в два раза больше другой.  
– Кажется, это тебе.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с удивлением, потом перевёл взгляд на свою порцию, где риса было так много, что он вываливался из чашки.  
– Мне?  
– Та женщина сказала, что тебе надо питаться за двоих, – Казама фыркнул, увидев, как у Хиджикаты округлились глаза. – Похоже, она решила, что ты… что моя жена на сносях.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом рассмеялись.  
– Тише, – пробормотал Казама, кусая губы, – она услышит.  
Они всё равно смеялись: Хиджиката откинулся на подушку, прикрыл рот ладонью и зажмурился, вздрагивая всем телом.  
– Это больно, – он почти стонал, – но смешно. Проклятье. Как тебе пришла в голову эта идея?  
– Сказал первое, что смог придумать. Я впервые оказываюсь в бегах.  
– Тебя к этому никто не вынуждал, – заметил Хиджиката.  
Они оба перестали смеяться. Короткий уютный миг взаимопонимания прошёл, и они вернулись в реальность. В ту реальность, где Хиджиката ехал с ним не по доброй воле. В реальность, где их ждал поединок насмерть.  
– Надо поесть, – сказал Казама. Получилось как-то неловко, и он тут же разозлился на себя.  
– Не хочу.  
– Женщина права в одном: тебе необходимо восстановить силы. – Казама криво улыбнулся. – Или ты можешь выпить моей крови, одно из двух.  
Хиджиката одарил его недобрым взглядом.  
– Собираешься кормить меня насильно?  
Казаме хотелось ответить по достоинству, сказать, что он много чего может сделать с ним насильно, напомнить, в чьих руках власть. Не чтобы напугать, а чтобы поставить на место. Хиджиката вёл себя слишком дерзко для того, чья жизнь зависела от прихоти врага – как хозяин положения. Это бесило.  
И толкало на глупости.  
Казама сделал паузу, прежде чем ответить: сложил руки на коленях, давая себе время успокоиться.  
– Следовало бы, – ответил он прохладно. – Но я не нянька и не жажду кормить тебя с рук. Поэтому либо ты ешь рис по собственной воле, либо я вливаю в тебя кровь силой.  
– Потрясающий выбор, – прокомментировал Хиджиката ядовито.  
Казама пожал плечами и пододвинул к себе столик со своей порцией. Именно он был хозяином положения, он и никто другой.  
Хиджиката тоже пододвинул к себе столик, поковырялся палочками в рисе, но всё же начал есть. Казама сначала пробовал еду осторожно, но она оказалась вполне съедобной и даже приемлемой на вкус.  
Какое-то время в комнате звучал только стук палочек.  
Стоило прекратить разговор, как панические мысли, одолевавшие Казаму, пока он понукал коня, прижимая к себе тяжёлое бесчувственное тело, снова подняли голову. Когда его осенила эта, такая удачная, как ему тогда казалось, идея, всё представлялось иначе. Он думал, что путешествие займёт не больше суток, если ехать, не останавливаясь, ночь и ещё где-то до полудня. А там уже поместье и лекарь, которому можно будет сдать Хиджикату с рук на руки, а получить через несколько дней, здорового и полного сил для поединка. Но всё оказалось намного сложнее.  
Действие крови заканчивалось слишком быстро, и они не могли ехать без передышки. Пришлось сделать остановку – первую, но последнюю ли? Пришлось разговаривать, спорить… смеяться вместе. А впереди была ночь, не меньше пяти часов до рассвета. Что если Хиджиката её не переживёт? Казама имел весьма смутное представление о людских болезнях, но рана ведь могла загноиться. Или он мог истечь кровью. При мысли, что проснувшись утром, обнаружит рядом бездыханное тело, Казама снова испытал то мерзкое, липкое чувство. Чувство, которое ему раньше испытывать не приходилось: страх.  
Казама отставил в сторону еду, встал и подошёл к их вещам, брошенным у стены.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Независимо от ситуации Хиджиката пытался контролировать всё и всех. Казама не ответил.  
Он распотрошил дорожную сумку и вытащил мешочек, который для них собрал мальчишка-адьютант. Достал пакетики с порошком.  
– Это ведь дневная порция, так он сказал?  
– Изображаешь из себя лекаря?  
Казама высыпал половину порошка в стакан с чаем, подумал и опустошил весь пакетик. Чем больше порция лекарства, тем быстрее оно поможет, так он рассудил.  
Порошок осел на дно неприглядной серой массой. Казама покачал стаканом – масса приподнялась и осела снова. Тогда он взял одну палочку для еды, повернул чистой стороной и помешал в чае. Порошок поднялся вверх и закружился маленьким водоворотом. Грязная масса рассыпалась на тысячи мелких песчинок, они кружились и таяли, исчезая на глазах. Казама размешал весь порошок, убедился, что на дне ничего не осталось, и протянул Хиджикате:  
– Пей.  
Тот и не подумал послушаться.  
– Что на тебя нашло, – теперь его голос звучал насмешливо. – Неужели всё-таки жаждешь побыть нянькой?  
– Чем лучше ты будешь себя чувствовать, тем быстрее мы доберёмся до земель моего клана, и тем быстрее всё это закончится, – сухо объяснил Казама. – Пей.  
Он ожидал, что придется спорить и снова угрожать, но Хиджиката на удивление спокойно взял стакан.  
– На сей раз не будешь сопротивляться?  
– Зачем? Это просто лекарство.  
Он отпил и скривился – наверное, двойная доза на вкус была хуже обычной.  
В дверь снова постучали. На этот раз хозяйка принесла кувшин с тёплой водой, глиняный таз и полотенце.  
– Вашей жене захочется помыться с дороги, – пояснила она, почему-то шёпотом. – Вы, мужчины, никогда не думаете о таких вещах.  
– Спасибо, – на этот раз Казама говорил искренне. – Я действительно не подумал.  
Когда он вернулся с кувшином и тазом, Хиджиката уже допил лекарство. То ли кровь действовала, то ли еда, но выглядел он получше.  
– Это ещё что?  
– Вода. Чтобы моя жена помылась.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Что станешь делать, если она притащит повитуху?  
Но Казама был настроен серьёзно. Он убрал со столика тарелки с едой и положил на него моток чистых бинтов и коробку с мазью. Потом налил в таз тёплой воды. Хиджиката ничего не спрашивал, но его взгляд ощущался, как меч у горла.  
– Надо сделать перевязку, – пояснил Казама нехотя.  
Каждый раз, когда приходилось объяснять свои действия и оправдываться за решения, он чувствовал себя так, словно пропустил удар. В этом поединке Хиджиката пока что побеждал.  
– Перевязку? Ты умеешь?  
– Разумеется.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе хоть раз в жизни приходилось перевязывать раны.  
Он был прав, не приходилось.  
– В любом случае, в этом нет ничего сложного, – с достоинством ответил Казама. – Всего-то снять одни бинты, а другие… обмотать.  
Хиджиката издевательски рассмеялся.  
– С такой заботой я скончаюсь раньше, чем мы сразимся. Это и есть твой план?  
Казама разозлился.  
– У тебя всё равно нет выбора, ты умрёшь в любом случае.  
Хиджиката не ответил, но глянул исподлобья так, что по спине мурашки пробежали. Ради этого Казама всё и затеял: ради вызова, чувства опасности, которое никогда и ни с кем больше не испытывал. Будь Хиджиката достаточно здоров, можно было бы начать бой сейчас же, броситься в атаку, снова ощутить это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие боя – не с равным, нет – с достойным.  
Казама поспешно отвёл взгляд в надежде, что не выдал себя.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката после паузы. Он всё понял, не мог не понять. – Но сначала сделай перевязку на ноге.  
Казама снова посмотрел на него:  
– Что?  
– Не хочу умереть из-за твоей оплошности. Рана на ноге лёгкая, начни с неё, чтобы хотя бы понять, как это делается.  
– Я понимаю, – огрызнулся Казама, но спорить не стал.

Хиджиката лёг. Казама развёл полы его юкаты и увидел повязку на бедре, именно там, где он и помнил.  
В тот раз Хиджиката блокировал боковой удар снизу в последний момент, Казама не отступил, чтобы атаковать снова, а продолжил давить на меч. Он уже обратился, и Хиджикате приходилось туго, даже сила расецу не спасала. Его лоб блестел от пота, на шее вздулись жилы, лицо исказилось в мучительном усилии – у Казамы кровь стучала в висках от одного лишь вида его бесплодных, отчаянных попыток. Удержать блок было невозможно, и он уже предвкушал победу, но Хиджиката всё-таки сумел повернуть меч. Клинок соскользнул и задел его бедро – лёгкая рана, когда бой продолжился, Хиджиката даже не хромал.  
Казама положил ладонь поверх повязки, вспоминая. Кровь снова застучала в висках. Перед ним был человек – сильный, внушающий уважение – раненый его рукой, его мечом. Казама мог снова ранить Хиджикату, мог даже убить, а мог лечить его и защищать – делать всё, что захочется.  
Он сглотнул и заставил себя заняться перевязкой.  
Бинты разматывались виток за витком, сначала чистые, потом пропитавшиеся бурой кровью, уже засохшей. Казама потянул, и Хиджиката вдруг зашипел от боли.  
– Поосторожнее!  
Последний слой бинтов присох к ране.  
– Я быстро, – Казама собрался сорвать его одним движением, но Хиджиката перехватил за руку.  
– Даже не думай, – он отчеканил это так повелительно, что Казаме захотелось улыбнуться. Этот человек явно не считал, что находиться в чьей-то власти. – Сначала размочи, потом снимай.  
Пришлось капать на бинт тёплой водой и аккуратно тянуть, пока он наконец не отошёл. Совсем безболезненно не получилось, судя по ругательствам Хиджикаты, но Казама не испытывал угрызений совести. Он и так сделал всё, что мог, учитывая, что сорвать бинт было проще.  
Как он и думал, рана оказалась поверхностной – чистый узкий и неглубокий разрез, уже схватившийся свежей коркой. Казама как мог осторожно обтёр бедро влажным полотенцем, потом взял тёмно-серую мазь, издающую неприятный, какой-то гнилой запах, и, морщась, начал обрабатывать ею рану. Это не заняло много времени.  
– Вот видишь, – сказал он с обоснованной гордостью, – как я и говорил, ничего сложного.  
– Перебинтовать не забудь, – насмешливо ответил Хиджиката.  
Вечно-то он был всем недоволен.  
Бинтовать оказалось неожиданно трудно, то и дело приходилось останавливаться и всё начинать сначала.  
– Туже затяни… Ты меня так без ноги оставишь, ослабь… Слишком сильно.  
– Ты и в постели так командуешь? – не выдержал Казама.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся.  
– Когда спишь с женщиной, командует она.  
– А когда с мужчиной?  
Хиджиката не ответил, только посмотрел странно. Казама уже и сам пожалел, что спросил, зато теперь они оба молчали, и можно было полностью сосредоточиться на перевязке. Закусив губу, он придерживал повязку одной рукой, а другой натягивал бинт, стараясь, чтобы получилось не слишком туго, но и не слабо. Костяшки пальцев то и дело задевали мягкую ткань фундоши, а протягивая бинт под ногой Хиджикаты, можно было дотронуться до ягодицы – кожа там оказалась тонкой и нежной, как у женщины. Разве нормально, что у мужчины такая нежная кожа в этом месте? Казама не знал, он никогда не спал с мужчинами и никогда не думал о них.  
Когда с перевязкой было покончено, он закрепил бинты, отодвинулся и оглядел дело рук своих.  
– Думаю, я доказал, что могу перевязывать раны.  
Хиджиката скривил губы, но не нашёл, что возразить.  
Или же, берёг силы – действие крови заканчивалось, и он снова начинал слабеть. Пришлось помочь ему сесть и спустить юкату с плеч. Закончив с этим, Казама взглянул на повязки и выругался. Бинты, перетягивавшие грудь и живот Хиджикаты, все пропитались кровью, не засохшей, свежей. Казама дотронулся до неё, посмотрел на окрасившиеся в алый пальцы и выругался снова.  
– И ты молчал?  
Хиджиката и сейчас молчал, низко опустив голову. Он действительно мог истечь кровью за ночь, мог сбежать навсегда, так и оставшись непобеждённым.  
– Ты на это рассчитывал? – прорычал Казама. – Взял с меня обещание, а сам собрался умереть?  
Плохо понимая, что делает, он схватил Хиджикату за плечи и встряхнул.  
– Даже не думай, что сбежишь так легко! Ты мне должен.  
– …нись…  
– Что?  
– Заткнись! – волосы упали Хиджикате на лоб, глаза блестели сквозь них, ярко, яростно: – Я тебе ничего не должен. И я не собираюсь умирать, ни сейчас, ни от твоих рук.  
Он опёрся ладонями на футон за своей спиной и слегка откинулся назад.  
– Давай, делай, что собирался.  
Встряска или злость придали ему сил, но он определённо чувствовал себя лучше, даже румянец появился.  
Казама поколебался, потом взял танто.  
– Придётся это срезать.  
– Делай, – повторил Хиджиката.  
Казама прижал лезвие к бинтам. На секунду представилось, ярко и отчётливо, как он вжимает клинок глубже, чем следует, разрезая не только ткань, но и кожу. Ранит не глубоко, не серьёзно, но достаточно, чтобы Хиджиката вскрикнул, чтобы побледнел от боли, чтобы испугался… Казама нахмурился: намеренно порезать безоружного и раненого врага – это уже походило на пытку. И это было совсем не в его характере. Столь жалкие мысли принадлежали кому-то другому, кому-то очень слабому и подлому – не ему.  
Стоило так подумать, как тут же вспомнилось их с Хиджикатой столкновение после Тоба-Фушими. Он тогда вышел из себя и наговорил лишнего, угрожал пытками, обещая, что убьёт медленно. Ничего подобного он делать не стал бы, но в тот момент желание причинить боль, унизить, утвердить свою власть было почти непреодолимым.  
Казама опустил голову ниже, переживая острый, как прикосновение меча, приступ стыда. Это Хиджиката был виноват, из-за Хиджикаты он терял контроль над собой – всё по его вине.  
«Но скоро это закончится», напомнил себе Казама и начал разрезать бинты. Промокшие слои повязки слиплись и отходили с трудом, он брезгливо морщился, придерживая их двумя пальцами.  
– Представляю, что подумает наша хозяйка, когда увидит это утром, – вдруг сказал Хиджиката.  
Удивительно, но он улыбался – как будто предлагал забыть ссору.  
– Решит, что ты всё-таки родил, – Казама заставил себя улыбнуться, принимая это безмолвное предложение мира.  
– Надо будет прибраться тут, не то её удар хватит.  
Наконец Казама закончил: бинты свернулись возле футона неопрятной грудой заскорузлого тряпья – и он увидел раны.  
Если на груди был пусть длинный и глубокий – Хиджиката отшатнулся, и кончик меча рассёк плоть, не достав до внутренних органов – но чистый порез, то рана на боку выглядела скверно. Казама помнил то ощущение, когда меч вошёл в тело, глубоко, мягко, как Хиджиката задохнулся от боли. Он упал, но моментально перевернулся и выставил блок, отбивая новый удар, резко выбросил ногу, заставив Казаму отшатнуться. Он смог встать и сражаться, но двигался медленнее и не атаковал, только защищался – его поражение стало вопросом времени. Всё могло закончиться уже тогда… если бы не проклятый пожар и проклятый Амагири, вытащивший Казаму из горящего замка чуть ли не силой.  
Так было тогда, а сейчас Казама смотрел на рану, которую сам же нанёс, и чувствовал не радость, а смятение.  
Её края воспалились, между ними блестели сукровица, и ещё что-то, что он в первый момент принял за гной. Это оказались остатки мази с прошлой перевязки, рана не загноилась, но кожа вокруг неё сильно покраснела и была горячей наощупь. Даже Казама понимал, что это не сулит ничего хорошего.  
– Нравится?  
Хиджиката откинул голову и смотрел из-под прикрытых век, глаза насмешливо блестели.  
– Конечно, – спокойно ответил Казама. – Хороший удар.  
– Хороший удар меня бы убил.  
– Всё ещё впереди.  
– Мечтай.  
Они оскалились друг на друга. Казама чувствовал, как уголки губ растягиваются, обнажая зубы зеркальным отражением ухмылки Хиджикаты. Ради этого стоило ждать, стоило переступить через себя, стоило потерпеть ещё немного, несколько дней – это всего стоило.  
Хиджиката отвёл взгляд первым: просто закрыл глаза и выдохнул сквозь зубы, на висках разом выступила испарина – ему стало плохо.  
– Ты будешь делать перевязку?  
Тон был командный, но голос звучал слабо, устало, и Казама не стал отвечать.  
Он отложил танто, взял полотенце и смочил в воде, потом начал аккуратно протирать раны. Сначала на груди, то и дело отжимая розовую воду, потом на животе. Он старался не причинять лишней боли, но судя по тому, как Хиджиката вздрагивал и со свистом втягивал воздух, получалось не очень. Казама сам вспотел от напряжения, обводя мокрым уголком полотенца стежки швов, воспалённые болезненные края раны, красную, туго натянутую кожу. Прошло немало времени, целая вечность, прежде чем удалось смыть кровь и сукровицу. Казама незаметно перевёл дух и взялся за мазь. Аромат от неё исходил отвратительный.  
– Для чего она нужна?  
Хиджиката ответил не сразу.  
– Убирает боль и… защищает от… инфекции…  
– Помогает?  
Он хмыкнул.  
– Понятия не имею.  
Хиджиката сидел, сгорбившись, опустив голову, волосы занавесили лицо, видны были только плотно стиснутые челюсти. Похоже, держался он из последних сил. Казама взял его за плечи и уложил на футон, собрался сказать: «Отдохни», но передумал и снова окунул полотенце в таз.  
Покончив с ранами, он начал протирать живот и грудь Хиджикаты, залитые подсохшими потёками крови. Во-первых, это было нужно, чтобы грязь не попала в раны, во-вторых, он хотел, чтобы мазь хоть немного впиталась, прежде, чем накладывать повязку, и в-третьих… ему просто было интересно.  
У Хиджикаты оказалось множество шрамов, старых, побелевших от времени. У самого Казамы не было ни одного, и он разглядывал их с любопытством, дотрагиваясь то до одного, то до другого. Все шрамы были тонкие и короткие, от случайных порезов – до него никто не мог ранить Хиджикату всерьёз. Только один оказался длинным: широкая полоска неровной кожи перечёркивала рёбра. Казама прищурился, представляя, как это могло быть. Какой-то патриот Джои или случайный ронин. В общей свалке, когда Хиджиката отвлёкся. Меч скользнул по рёбрам, но недостаточно глубоко – он увернулся. Крови было много, но рана зажила быстро, повезло.  
Но могло и не повезти. Меч мог войти глубже, Хиджиката мог не выжить. Кто-то другой давным-давно мог убить его, и они с Казамой никогда бы не встретились, Казама даже не узнал бы о его существовании. Какой стала бы его жизнь, не знай он Хиджикату? Что бы он делал сейчас – скучал в поместье, кутил в Эдо или выполнял поручения клана Сацума? Его жизнь могло изменить движение меча какого-то безымянного ронина.  
Вода закапала на футон – он так сильно сжал кулак, что выдавил её из полотенца.  
Казама вздрогнул и пришёл в себя. «Успокойся, – сказал он себе иронично, – никто не отнимает у тебя права скрываться по безвестным гостиницам и нянчиться с раненым человеком, вдыхая запах лекарств и крови, это всё твоё».  
Хиджиката тихо застонал, когда Казама усадил его ровно и начал перевязку. Сам сидеть он не мог, наваливался всем весом, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. То ещё было развлечение: приходилось почти обнимать его, чтобы провести бинт вокруг спины, а потом протискивать руку между их телами, стараясь не задеть рану. Хиджиката тяжело выдыхал в шею, горячее дыхание щекотало повлажневшую кожу, это должно было раздражать, но не раздражало. «Всё моё, – думал Казама, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам, – он весь мой». Узнай Хиджиката, о чём он думает, пришёл бы в бешенство – эта мысль приносила странное удовлетворение.  
Казама перебинтовал ему живот, потом грудь, сделав петлю через плечо, чтобы держалась. Снова надел на него юкату, но не стал просовывать руки в рукава. Он думал, Хиджиката уже без сознания или спит, но тот вдруг подал голос:  
– Закончил?  
– Почти.  
Казама уложил его на футон и накрыл одеялом до середины груди. Лицо у Хиджикаты посерело от усталости, но в Казаму он вцепился мёртвой хваткой.  
– Меч…  
– Твой меч? Тебе он сейчас без надобности.  
– Меч… – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката, – должен быть под рукой… Сейчас.  
– Ты забыл, я не твой подчинённый.  
Хиджиката не ответил: он уже спал.  
Казама покачал головой, но меч принёс и положил справа от футона. Потом поменял повязку на предплечье Хиджикаты, рана там была совсем пустяковой. Вылил окровавленную воду под энгава, затолкал грязные бинты в мешок, вынес в коридор столики с остатками ужина и снова подпёр дверь своим мечом. Так много работы по хозяйству он ещё никогда не выполнял.  
Оглядев комнату, Казама решил, что сделал всё возможное. Он снял камзол, потушил свет и сел возле стены, приготовившись караулить всю ночь. В обычное время это не составило бы труда, но день выдался непривычно насыщенным, и уже вскоре он задремал.

Его разбудило чувство опасности.  
Разум ещё не проснулся, а тело уже действовало: Казама оттолкнулся от пола, перекатился в сторону, и клинок безобидно воткнулся в стену в том месте, где только что была его голова.  
Над ним склонялись двое. Казама ударил одного по ногам, уклонился от удара второго и вскочил. Сёдзи были раздвинуты, лунный свет заливал комнату и фигуры в чёрном: белые волосы, по-звериному мерцающие глаза. Расецу! Целый отряд расецу, а его меч, способный убивать недодемонов, остался бесполезно подпирать двери.  
На Казаму бросились сразу несколько. Он пригнулся под блеснувшим лезвием, ударил нападавшего локтем и отобрал его меч. Обратным движением всадил по рукоять в грудь того, кто напал сзади, развернул обмякшее тело, загородившись им, как щитом, и толкнул в гущу врагов. Расецу, ха! Он мог перебить их всех – с освящённым мечом или с обычным или даже голыми руками.  
Расецу замерли – они потеряли разум, стали хуже зверей, но даже звери чуют силу, и эти чуяли. Казама со скукой ждал, кто из них решит умереть первым.  
И тут он услышал звон стали.  
И вспомнил.  
Он был здесь не один. Расецу пришли не за ним.  
– Хиджиката!  
В сердце снова вполз уже знакомый, но от того не ставший менее отвратительным, липкий страх. Казама прыгнул на ближайшего расецу, отнял меч, снёс голову ещё одному, третьего разрубил от плеча до пояса.  
– Хиджиката!  
– Заткнись! – послышалось в ответ. – Отвлекаешь.  
Отвратительный характер и никаких манер, чего ещё ждать от деревенского самурая. Казама чувствовал, что улыбается, и даже не пытался бороться с собой.  
Очередной клинок сломался в очередном враге, Казама пригнулся, ударил плечом кому-то в грудь и перепрыгнул через упавшее тело. Теперь он увидел Хиджикату. Тот лежал на футоне, удерживая меч обеими руками, расецу насадился на клинок, но всё ещё был жив, извивался, клацал зубами, как недобитая крыса. Хиджиката пнул его ногами в живот и сбросил с себя.  
Вакидзаси просвистел над его головой и воткнулся в грудь другому расецу.  
– Не зевай, – сказал Казама с удовольствием.  
Он выдернул меч из трупа и встал рядом с футоном, бросив на ходу:  
– Держись позади и отдыхай.  
Только сверхчеловеческая реакция помогла ему вовремя развернуться и отразить удар.  
– Я о помощи не просил, – прорычал Хиджиката.  
Волосы у него стали белыми, глаза сверкали алым, лицо исказила гримаса дикой весёлой ярости, и на мгновение у Казамы дух захватило. Если бы не расецу, они могли бы сразиться прямо сейчас, и насколько же прекрасным мог стать этот бой – не будь здесь расецу.  
Но они были, и Казама нехотя опустил меч.  
– Уймись. Сейчас не время для…  
Свистнул воздух, волосы раздуло ветром. Он скосил глаза на сияющее лунным светом лезвие над своим плечом.  
– Не зевай, – бросил Хиджиката.  
Расецу за спиной Казамы повалился на пол.  
– Так любишь оставлять последнее слово за собой, что готов защищать врага?  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Хиджиката отряхнул меч и встал с другой стороны футона. Расецу окружили их плотным кольцом – сколько же их здесь собралось? Куда ни глянь, везде светились алые точки глаз, словно оказался в лесу среди хищных зверей. Казама ухмыльнулся и бросился в атаку.  
Он-то отлично знал, кто здесь настоящий хищник.  
Расецу было много, но Казама справился бы с ними даже в одиночку, а вдвоём – это стало лёгкой разминкой. Они с Хиджикатой не сражались плечом к плечу или спина к спине: каждый дрался на своей стороне комнаты – и всё равно они сражались вместе.  
– Сзади!  
Казама качнулся в сторону, и подобравшийся со спины расецу воткнул меч не в него, а в грудь товарища.  
Это было первое такое сражение – вместе с кем-то. Даже Амагири и Ширануи, единственные, кому Казама доверял, всегда сражались только за себя. Каждый из них стоил целой армии, и они не нуждались в поддержке.  
– Пригнись.  
Хиджиката упал на колени, и Казама снёс голову его противнику.  
Он всегда считал, что помогают только слабым, а вмешательство в свой бой счёл бы унижением. Но сейчас он чувствовал лишь азарт и чистое, ничем не омрачённое удовольствие. Казама сражался, отбивал сыплющиеся со всех сторон удары, уворачивался от брызг крови, рубил, рубил, рубил. Рубил до тех пор, пока меч не рассёк пустоту.  
Тогда он опустил оружие и медленно огляделся.  
Вся комната была завалена мёртвыми телами, расецу вповалку лежали друг на друге, обломки мечей торчали в полу и стенах, брызги крови, в свете луны казавшиеся чёрными, запятнали сёдзи. Казама напряг слух, но не услышал никаких посторонних звуков: кроме них двоих живых здесь не было.  
Хиджиката стоял, привалившись к дальней стене. Его волосы медленно темнели от макушки до кончиков, и когда они полностью стали тёмными, Хиджиката покачнулся и сполз по стене на пол. Казама подождал, но тот помощи не просил.  
– Пойду осмотрюсь.  
Хиджиката вяло кивнул. Хотелось язвительно добавить: «если увидишь врага – кричи», но Казама сдержался. Он подошёл к дверям, забрал меч и вышел в коридор.

Расецу начали не с их комнаты. Казама не стал подниматься на второй этаж, но на первом все двери были распахнуты, а немногочисленные постояльцы убиты в своих постелях. Хозяйку и её мужа убили тоже. Казама постоял на пороге их комнаты, чувствуя смутную досаду. Теперь можно было не прятать окровавленные бинты, эта болтливая женщина уже никогда не заинтересуется чужими делами.  
Он обошёл вокруг гостиницы, но не обнаружил других расецу. Весь отряд направили за их головами, и все они полегли, пытаясь выполнять приказ – ни один не пытался бежать, спасая свою жизнь. Это наводило на размышления.  
Казама отыскал конюшню, оседал лошадь и привёл на задний двор к распахнутым сёдзи их комнаты. Здесь откровенно воняло, запах ощущался даже на улице. Тем, кто завтра обнаружит побоище, придётся несладко.  
Хиджиката сидел в обнимку с мечом, прижавшись затылком к стене, такой бледный, неподвижный и окровавленный, что сам походил на труп. Однако, услышав шаги, он открыл глаза и посмотрел вопросительно.  
– Все мертвы, – нехотя ответил Казама.  
Он ждал, что Хиджиката скажет: «я же говорил», но тот лишь молча покачал головой. Наверное, слишком устал для споров.  
– Расецу, – сказал он вместо этого.  
– Да. Вряд ли их послал клан Сацума.  
– Расецу подчиняются только одному человеку.  
Они оба знали, о ком речь: о Юкимуре Кодо. Казама выругался.  
– Что Кодо затеял? Зачем ему тебя убивать?  
Хиджиката не ответил, он снова закрыл глаза, как будто даже простой разговор его утомил. Казама заметил, что виски у него блестят от испарины.  
– Мы не можем здесь задерживаться.  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– И на перевязку нет времени. Тебе придётся выпить моей крови.  
– Ладно.  
Казама, уже начавший расстёгивать манжет, так и замер.  
– Что, даже не будешь спорить?  
– Мы не можем задерживаться, – серьёзно повторил Хиджиката.  
Прозвучало так, словно это Казама спорит и зря тратит драгоценное время. Это бесило.  
– Ты должен быть мне благодарен, – сказал он, закатывая рукав, – я спасаю твою жизнь второй раз. Если бы не я, ты бы остался в той гостинице, и вы с мальчишкой уже были бы мертвы.  
– Или нет. – Хиджиката посмотрел в упор. – Они могли идти за тобой.  
Это Казаме в голову не приходило.  
– Кодо хочет моей смерти?  
– Только не говори, что не имеешь отношения к гибели его клана.  
– Я тогда был ребёнком.  
– Полагаю, ему всё равно.  
Что ж, главе клана Юкимура действительно было за что мстить главе клана Казама. Это стоило хорошенько обдумать – позже, не сейчас.  
Казама разрезал запястье глубоко, чтобы сразу не затянулось, и присел рядом с Хиджикатой. Тот взял его за руку, наклонился и накрыл рану губами. Казама даже не почувствовал, как он сделал глоток, захваченный тем, что видел.  
Хиджиката пил кровь, торопливо сглатывая, подбирал языком стекающие струйки, проводил губами вдоль разреза. Каждое движение отдавалось щекоткой – не в руке, а где-то глубоко в груди. Казама затаил дыхание и просто смотрел: на склонённую голову, опущенные ресницы. Короткие волосы Хиджикаты свесились, обнажив голую шею. Остро захотелось надавить ему на затылок, заставить ещё ниже склонить голову, чтобы встал на колени, чтобы подчинился. У Казамы дыхание перехватывало, стоило только представить его на коленях перед собой.  
Пришлось сжать вторую руку в кулак с такой силой, что ногти вонзились в кожу – иначе он бы наделал глупостей. «Ещё не время, – сказал себе Казама. – Ты ещё получишь своё». 

За всё время пути они не встретили ни одной живой души: ни жилья вдоль дороги, ни путника навстречу. Погони за ними тоже не было – как Казама ни напрягал слух, не услышал ничего, кроме стука копыт своего же коня.  
Вскоре после того как они уехали – сбежали – из превратившейся в склеп гостиницы, начало светать. Цвет неба плавно перетекал сначала в серый, а потом в розовый, солнце вставало сбоку от них, Казама краем глаза видел, как оно неохотно и медленно поднимается над верхушками деревьев.  
– Утро, – сказал он Хиджикате.  
Тот кивнул.  
Позднее они обменялись парой фраз насчёт возможной погони, ещё позднее Казама спросил, не нужно ли сделать привал, и Хиджиката сказал, что всё в порядке.  
Было около полудня, когда он потерял сознание.  
Казама почувствовал, как Хиджиката разом потяжелел, навалился всем весом, и почти инстинктивно обхватил его за плечи. Позвал по имени, но Хиджиката не ответил. Казама отпустил поводья и похлопал его по щеке – безрезультатно. Что можно было сделать? Остановить коня, попытаться влить в Хиджикату ещё немного крови? Он оглядел каменистую узкую дорогу, тянущиеся с обеих её сторон кустарники и хлестнул коня поводьями.  
– Осталось немного, – сказал Казама сквозь зубы, – не вздумай умирать. Ты можешь умереть только от моей руки.  
Хиджиката не ответил и не услышал. Он привалился к груди Казамы, свесив голову, как сломанная кукла, и едва дышал, только каким-то чудом умудрялся крепко сжимать в руках свой меч. Наверное, не выпустил бы его даже после смерти. Эта мысль Казаме совсем не понравилась, но он не позволил липкому страху снова завладеть разумом.  
Хиджиката был слишком упрям, чтобы умереть сейчас, когда до спасения оставалось буквально полшага. Казама не узнавал места, но не сомневался, что земли клана уже близко – просто знал, как птицы и рыбы знают, где юг. Там есть лекари, там Хиджикате помогут, и всё что сейчас можно было сделать – это спешить, нахлёстывая лошадь. Та уже начала спотыкаться, несколько часов без отдыха и двойная ноша сделали своё дело. Казама понукал её, бил пятками в бока и гнал вперёд.  
Человек не увидел бы съезд с дороги – просто узкую тропку среди деревьев. За столько веков ни один человек её не увидел. Казама дёрнул поводья, разворачивая лошадь. Со стороны это выглядело как внезапный приступ сумасшествия: путник вдруг съезжает с тракта, чтобы ринуться напролом сквозь чащу.  
Он почувствовал барьер, как прикосновение прохладной ткани к лицу и – всё изменилось.  
Копыта его коня застучали по широкой и гладкой дороге, деревья раздвинулись, убежали за спину, а вокруг во все стороны протянулись рисовые поля. Вода блестела под солнцем как стекло, белели крыши далёких домов, крестьяне отрывались от работы, смотрели на одинокого всадника и склонялись в низком поклоне. Дома, он был дома.  
Всё здесь было иначе: воздух чище и небо выше, и даже у его усталого коня как будто прибавилось сил. Они неслись галопом, догоняя скользившую впереди тень, а дорога вела вперёд и вверх, к вершине холма, на котором грузно раскинулся большой величественный дом. Поместье его семьи, построенное так давно, что сёгуны Токугава заплакали бы от зависти. 

О его возвращении узнали сразу, как только он прошёл сквозь барьер, и во дворе уже толпились слуги во главе с Амагири. Тот выступил вперёд, собираясь что-то сказать, да так и замер с открытым ртом. Вид у него был ошеломлённый – редкий случай. Казама бросил кому-то поводья, спрыгнул с коня и снял Хиджикату. От того разило свежей кровью – раны опять открылись.  
Амагири уже справился с собой и начал что-то говорить, но Казама перебил:  
– Найди лекаря. Немедленно. И пусть подготовят одну из гостевых комнат. Давайте, шевелитесь!  
Это он крикнул уже всем, и слуги бестолково засуетились.  
За спиной Амагири обнаружился Ширануи – с вытаращенными глазами. Он даже не сказал ничего, только разевал рот подобно рыбе.  
Следуя за служанками, Казама с Хиджикатой на руках прошёл мимо него.  
– Это что? – послышался за спиной громогласный шёпот. – Это правда Хиджиката Тошизо или я сплю? Ущипните меня.  
Судя по последовавшему за этим воплю боли, Амагири воспринял просьбу буквально.  
Служанки развили бурную деятельность в гостевой комнате: кто-то распахнул сёдзи, впустив в затхлое помещение свежий воздух, кто-то выбивал пыль из татами. Казама дождался, пока расстелют футон, и уложил Хиджикату. Постоял рядом, не зная, что делать дальше, потом сообразил и забрал у него меч. Пришлось чуть ли не силой разгибать намертво сведённые пальцы, но Хиджиката никак не среагировал – руки, которыми он так отчаянно цеплялся за ножны, безвольно сползли на футон. Казаме захотелось схватить его и трясти до тех пор, пока не откроет глаза, заорать, чтобы перестал притворяться слабым. Ещё немного и он бы, наверное, так и сделал, но пришёл лекарь.  
– Господин?  
Немолодой, пухлый, с обритой головой и благообразным лицом – Казама помнил его смутно… Ямамото-сэнсэй, кажется.  
– Окажите ему помощь, – он положил меч в изголовье футона и встал. – И я хочу, чтобы вы оценили его состояние. Как скоро он будет здоров и так далее.  
Лекарь поклонился. Если такое пожелание его и удивило, виду он не подал. 

Ширануи и Амагири ждали в коридоре.  
– Эй, эй! – заорал Ширануи издалека. – Казама, ты должен был привести в дом жену, а не командира Шинсенгуми! Неужели он оказался сговорчивее Юкимуры Чизуру?  
– Заткнись, – расслабленно сказал Казама.  
Он прошёл в комнату, те двое последовали за ним, Ширануи ещё и говорил на ходу:  
– Я понимаю, что ты уже отчаялся и схватил первого попавшегося, но подумай хорошенько. Хиджиката, может, и красив, но, знаешь, он не сможет родить тебе наследника.  
– Красив? – переспросил Казама с лёгким удивлением. Он никогда об этом не задумывался.  
– Конечно. В Шимабаре все гейши были от него без ума, я даже бросил одну из-за этого. Кому нужна женщина, которая при мне нахваливает другого мужчину.  
Служанка принесла жаровню, и Казама с удовольствием начал набивать кисэру табаком.  
– Шимабара, – протянул он насмешливо. – Значит, ты ушёл из клана, чтобы развлекаться с гейшами?  
– Я не уходил из клана, эй! Просто решил немного отдохнуть.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Амагири.  
Ширануи сразу замолчал, переводя любопытный взгляд с одного на другого. Казама выдохнул дым, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия – когда он в последний раз вот так спокойно курил и не спешил никуда, не гнался за Хиджикатой? Давно, ещё в Киото, до войны.  
– На нас напали расецу, – он не собирался вдаваться в подробности. – Полагаю, их послал Юкимура Кодо.  
Амагири нахмурился.  
– Кого из вас он хотел убить?  
– Хороший вопрос. Это нужно выяснить, узнать, где он сейчас и что планирует.  
– Кодо был в Эдо в сентябре, – вдруг сказал Ширануи.  
Казама и Амагири обернулись к нему с удивлением.  
– Пытался натравить расецу на город, – он был непривычно мрачен и серьёзен. – Целую армию расецу.  
– Я ничего не знаю о нападении на Эдо, – заметил Амагири.  
– Потому что его не было, – Ширануи встал. – Я займусь этим, выясню, где засел старый ублюдок. У меня к нему счёты.  
Он тоже не хотел вдаваться в подробности.  
– Тогда действуй, – велел Казама.  
Он ещё не договорил, а Ширануи уже направился к выходу – в кои-то веки его не нужно было понукать.  
Казама недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
Амагири не успел ответить – в дверь деликатно постучали.  
Ямамото вошёл неторопливо, так же неторопливо поклонился и, дождавшись кивка Казамы, медленно сел.  
– Состояние человека тяжёлое, – он сделал паузу: – рана на животе воспалилась, ситуация осложняется сильной кровопотерей.  
И снова замолчал. Теперь Казама вспомнил его манеру говорить с паузами, раньше это ужасно раздражало.  
– Я хочу сразиться с ним, – пояснил он небрежно. – Когда он достаточно окрепнет, чтобы драться?  
Ямамото помолчал.  
– Если не ошибаюсь, человек, – пауза, – отравлен ядом, который называют очимизу?  
Это и сейчас раздражало.  
– Всё верно.  
– Тогда он сможет сражаться через два дня.  
– Так быстро? – не поверил Казама.  
– Нужно регулярно поить его кровью _они_ , – пауза, – чтобы он мог набраться сил. – Пауза. – Тогда через два дня он сможет обратиться.  
– Это его убьёт, – вдруг сказал Амагири.  
Казама прикусил мундштук.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Амагири положил ладони на колени и уставился на них, свёл густые брови, будто вспоминая.  
– Расецу не живут долго, чем чаще они обращаются, тем быстрее умирают. Я говорил об этом с Сайто Хаджиме и Яманами Кейске из Шинсенгуми. Очимизу даёт им силу, но взамен приходится платить жизнью. Я видел это много раз, пока мы жили в Киото – когда приходит их время, расецу рассыпаются в пыль.  
Казама вспомнил ночное сражение: Хиджиката, полный сил и живой, завораживающей ярости, мгновенно ослаб, как только принял человеческий облик. Он чувствовал себя хуже, чем до сражения, и даже кровь почти ему не помогла.  
– Пыль? – повторил Казама.  
Амагири тяжело кивнул.  
– Мелкая серая пыль. Когда один из расецу умер у меня на глазах, я хотел набрать пригоршню, но ветер разметал её за мгновение.  
Казама выдохнул дым, не чувствуя его вкуса.  
– Ямамото-сэнсэй.  
– Господин?  
– Вы будете лечить этого человека обычным способом, как лечили бы просто раненого.  
– Но…  
– Я сам решу, давать ему кровь или нет, – повысил голос Казама. – А ваша задача – залечить его раны. И относитесь к нему с уважением – сейчас он мой гость.  
Но старый лекарь не спешил склонить голову.  
– Вашему отцу это бы не понравилось.  
– Возможно, – легко сказал Казама, – но его здесь нет. Отец мёртв, и теперь я хозяин этой земли, воды и воздуха. И _они_ , которые здесь живут, таких как вы.  
Ямамото не испугался, не начал заверять в преданности – так и продолжал сидеть молча, внимательно разглядывая Казаму, словно изучая. Наконец он поклонился.  
– Как прикажете, господин.  
Выглядело так, словно он не подчинился приказу, а уступил детскому капризу. Казама сделал себе мысленную пометку, что за Ямамото нужно приглядывать.  
Он с трудом дождался, когда шаги лекаря стихнут, и повернулся к Амагири:  
– Есть какие-то способы продлить жизнь расецу?  
Тот ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
– Почему вы привезли сюда Хиджикату Тошизо?  
«Поздравляю, – подумал Казама иронично, – твои люди тебя ни в грош не ставят». Впрочем, если он кому и доверял во всём клане, то Амагири.  
– Как и сказал: я хочу с ним сразиться. А если бы он умер от ран или был убит слугами Кодо, это стало бы невозможно.  
Амагири покачал головой, но своё мнение придержал при себе. Спрашивать, зачем в таком случае продлевать Хиджикате жизнь, он тоже не стал, к счастью – Казама бы не нашёлся с ответом.  
– Я знаю, что есть какое-то озеро, – сказал Амагири задумчиво. – Если выпить воды из него, можно избавиться от яда очимизу, но подробности мне неизвестны.  
– Займись этим, – решил Казама. – Выясни про очимизу и расецу всё, что сможешь.  
Амагири встал, поклонился, как всегда чинно, и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Казама остался один.  
Слуги, наверное, уже нагрели воду, стоило бы помыться и сменить одежду, а он сидел, курил и смотрел в проём сёдзи на осенний сад. Небо, такого глубокого синего цвета, какой бывает только осенью, сияло в обрамлении золотой, зелёной и багряной листвы, как в драгоценной раме. Казама выдохнул дым, и яркие краски потускнели, словно он задёрнул полупрозрачную занавеску. Интересно, когда раны Хиджикаты заживут, ещё будет осень или уже наступит зима?  
Прошли всего лишь сутки, но за это время изменилось слишком многое. Когда он уговаривал, а точнее, вынуждал Хиджикату согласиться, то рассчитывал, что всё закончится быстро. Два-три дня – столько он мог подождать. Но теперь ждать придётся гораздо дольше, не дни – недели, и он сам это выбрал, отказавшись от предложения лекаря. Столько времени, потраченного впустую, времени вынужденного бездействия под одной крышей с Хиджикатой. Вчера он бы разозлился от одной лишь мысли о промедлении. Сегодня…  
Казама слегка улыбнулся: сегодня он думал, что это будет интересно.


End file.
